Uma rosa é uma rosa!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Uma rosa é uma rosa, minha doce e querida Oscar! - NC-17 - Lady Oscar e André - Fic para o Tributo dia do Sexo do Fórum NFF


**Uma rosa é uma rosa!**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: _Tributo Dia do Sexo 06/09 – _****_Projeto Need for History_** – Missing scene – Versailles no Bara – Lady Oscar e André.

**Advertências:** Sexo explícito. Spoiler de vários Episódios.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** - Uma rosa é uma rosa, minha doce e querida Oscar! – Murmurou. Os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha causando arrepios pelo corpo da agora mademoseille Grandier. – E você, será sempre a minha rosa! – Beijou-lhe selando os lábios. Puxou-a mais para junto de si para aquecê-la. Em seus corações já eram marido e mulher tendo como testemunhas a Lua e as estrelas.

**Disclamer:** Versailles no Bara pertence a Riyoko Ikeda, todos os direitos autorais reservados a ela. Fic sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fãs. Se você não lê NC-17 hetero feche ali em cima no X. Não aceitarei reclamações ou mesmo ofensas e muito menos críticas sem fundamentos.

**Lembretes: ** Empreguei o uso do itálico sem aspas para as falas que vieram do anime. As frases que estiverem entre aspas são pensamentos e apenas isso.

**Beta-reader:** Minha fofa e querida Vampirinha, Blood Mary. Linda da Theka, merci, merci por tudo! Minha amizade, sempre. :luv:

**Sinopse de Versailles no Bara:** Também conhecido como Lady Oscar, A Rosa de Versalhes é um mangá de shoujo de Riyoko Ikeda de 1972. Foi adaptado para a TV em 1979. A história de Versailles no Bara passa-se no final do século XVIII em França. Oscar é uma jovem garota criada como rapaz pelo seu pai. A educação militar que recebe permiu-lhe tornar-se capitã da guarda real, encarregada da proteção da jovem Maria Antonieta. Ao seu lado, Oscar tem André, seu amigo de infância, secretamente apaixonado por ela. Mais Tarde, devido à um amor não correspondido, Oscar decide sair da Guarda Real e Maria Antonieta coloca-a na Guarda Francesa. Juntos, terão de enfrentar os primeiros distúrbios que anunciam a Revolução Francesa.

**oOoOoOo**

**_Paris - Século XVIII_**

Devido aos altos e abusivos impostos e a corrupção da nobreza, a França se encontrava quase em meio a um pandemônio. O povo mal tinha o que comer. Comércios invadidos e assaltos eram apenas o começo do que mais para frente seria a Revolução Francesa. O povo queria mudanças, e entre eles alguns gostariam que as coisas fossem um tanto mais rápido.

Assim sendo, muitos nobres estavam sofrendo com atentados e alguns tinham até mesmo a vida ceifada.

Em meio a tudo isso, lady Oscar, a comandante da Guarda Real, tinha de lidar com o que vinha acontecendo em sua vida particular. Apaixonada por Fersen, viu o seu sonho de amor perfeito, seu conto de fadas virar castelo de areia e desmanchar ao sabor da primeira tormenta, do primeiro vento mais forte.

Mesmo com o coração em pedaços, a jovem continou servindo a rainha Maria Antonieta e a observar os flertes da soberana com Fersen. Sofria calada, mas acontecimentos que mesmo tão pura e forte alma poderia aguentar cruzaram-lhe o caminho.

Descoberta por Fersen, a quem pensara nunca saberia que ela era a 'condessa' que com ele valsara no baile, Oscar acabou por cortar os laços de amizade. Não suportaria ver a piedade estampada nos lindos olhos do homem por quem estava apaixonada. Julgava que existiam vários tipos de amores e, não estava disposta a sofrer, não mais. Por isso, quanto mais longe dele, ficaria melhor.

Decidia, a loira procurou por sua rainha, a quem estimava muito. Solicitara uma audiência, e nesta pediu seu desligamento da Guarda Real. Mesmo sobre protestos de Maria Antonieta, Oscar conseguiu o que queria. Muito em breve saberia para onde iria, pois a soberana procuraria onde estariam precisando de um novo comandante.

**oOoOoOo**

O som baixo da espineta tomava conta das escadas enquanto o homem alto, cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, subia para levar o chá a sua amiga de infância. Ao abrir a porta da ante-sala, não pode deixar que um sorriso lhe iluminasse a face. Ainda não conseguia compreender como aquele angelical ser conseguia tocar tão bem tal instrumento e em outros momentos, comandar tantos homens, além de manejar perfeitamente espadas e armas de fogo.

Não se encabulou ao ser observado de canto por ela. Aproximou-se lentamente. A bandeja equilibrada em uma das mãos.

- _Obrigado_. – Agradeceu ao voltar novamente a prestar atenção as teclas muito brancas. O som armonioso e calmo.

Como não fora dispensado, nem haveria motivo para isso, ele ficou para apreciar um pouco a música tão bem executada. O olhar esmeraldino perdido na silhueta de tão bela mulher. Os cabelos longos, levemente encaracolados e loiros caindo-lhe pelas costas. Se alguém perguntasse, talvez ele dissesse que se tratava de um anjo.

Assim que ela parou de tocar, serviu-lhe, como mandava a etiqueta, de um pouco de chá. – _Bem, então... Boa noite!_ – Desejou. Estava pronto para retirar-se.

_- André... como decidi viver como homem, não posso viver dependendo de sua ajuda._ – Sem se voltar, Oscar fez uma pausa. Já havia comunicado mais cedo ao amigo e fiel protetor, que seguiria um caminho diferente. Um caminho que ela gostaria de sempre ter seguido... o caminho pelo qual acreditava quando ainda era apenas uma criança e pensava ser um homem. Agora estava apenas reforçando o que já havia começado a contar-lhe, assim como prepará-lo para o que viria. _– Ainda não sei para onde irei transferida, mas assim que sair da Guarda Real, não precisará continuar me acompanhando!_ – Aquilo doia um pouco nela também, mas tinha de ser daquele jeito, ou não se sentiria em paz. _– Poderá fazer o que quiser... Daqui por diante, tenho que aprender a viver sem esperar ajuda de ninguém! Boa noite!_

Enquanto falava, Oscar não fazia ideia da grande surpresa e desilusão que perspassava o rosto de André. Sem dizer nada, ele a viu passar sobre o arco que levava até o quarto. Em seu interior o coração estava em luta ferrenha com sua obstinação em sair e deixá-la sem um revide. A dor sentida, o coração em estilhaços, ela realmente não fazia ideia.

_- Oscar!_ – Chamou-lhe e como se ainda fosse o pequeno que cresceu junto dela, adentrou dos aposentos particulares. Encontrou-a a poucos metros da cama._– Só quero lhe dizer: uma rosa é uma rosa... quer ela floresça branca ou vermelha._ – A voz baixa, calma, em nada revelando o que lhe ia na alma.

Ela voltou-se. Os olhos muito azuis buscando compreensão no único esverdeado que a franja longa não impedia de ser visto.

_- Uma rosa nunca poderá ser um lírio!_ – Uma comparação. E ele esperava que surtisse o efeito desejado, ou pelo menos que ela compreendesse o que ele queria com aquilo.

_- André..._ – Oscar encurtou a distância entre eles. _– Quer dizer... que uma mulher sempre será uma mulher?_ – A voz um tanto alterada. Talvez a insegurança do momento. O homem a sua frente era o que seria mais próximo de um amigo... um irmão. Precisava de sua aprovação... de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas ele nada falou, preferindo o silêncio. O rosto um tando inclinado, evitando olhar a loira nos olhos. _– Responda-me, André!_ – Solicitou.

Novamente ele não abriu a boca. A impaciência. Quem cala consente! O tapa estalado. A face esquerda, onde ele não possuia mais a visão, sendo marcada pela palma e os dedos finos e longos. Oscar segurou firmemente em suas vestes e aproximou o rosto do dele. Queria uma resposta, precisava ouvir a resposta dele.

_- Responda-me! Dependo de sua resposta..._

Sem proferir uma palavra se quer, André Grandier, o gentil acompanhante e protetor, segurou-lhe ambos os punhos. A pressão exercida chamando atenção da jovem a sua frente. Nunca ele havia agido daquela maneira, mas chegada era a hora de demonstrar certas coisas para a obstinada mulher.

_- Solte-me, André!_ – Oscar pediu ao tentar soltar as mãos. Seus olhos buscando pelos dele. Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Não posso... – A voz baixa, quase um fiapo.

Com um movimento rápido, o moreno colou seus lábios sobre os de sua amada rosa. Não importava mais nada, ele tinha de tentar. Sua felicidade dependia daquilo. Com os olhos fechados, um gemido rouco por sentir o contato com lábios tão macios, André não pode ver o desespero incrustrado nas íris azuis de Oscar.

Sendo ela uma mulher, mesmo que habilidosa, corajosa e experiente na luta, em sua cabeça não passava ser subjulgada por um homem. Fora criada como um e, não se submeteria ou mesmo deixaria ser forçada a algo que não quisesse. Foi com espanto e desespero que se viu sendo empurrada. Nunca imaginara que André fosse tão mais forte que si. Ou quem sabe ele sempre a deixara ganhar? Bem, o fato era que seu corpo fora prensado na cama pelo do homem másculo.

_- Solte-me, André!_ – Na voz o timbre do desespero. _– Ou chamarei alguém!_

As mãos para cima, impossibilitade de mover-se. Com um movimento rápido, o moreno segurou a frente da camisa branca que a loira usava. Com um puxão rasgou um parte, fazendo com que os botões voassem longe. Segurou a respiração ao deparar-se com a pele muito clara... os seios desnudos, a comprovação de que ela não poderia agir como queria. Dois picos coroados por aureolas roseas.

Os olhares novamente se cruzando. Sem graça, a linda mulher voltou seu rosto para o lado. Lágrimas sentidas... de vergonha e desgosto banhando-lhe o rosto perfeito.

_- Então, o que pretende fazer comigo, André?_ – Oscar perguntou.

- Oscar... – Aquelas palavras pareciam tê-lo trazido novamente para seu normal. Se amaldiçoou pelo que fizera. _– Desculpe... juro que nunca mais farei uma coisa dessas novamente._ – A voz baixa. Lágrimas também lhe banhando o rosto. Sem mais nada dizer, colocou lentamente o lençol sobre o corpo esbelto e tentador. Tinha de lutar contra tudo o que mais gostaria de fazer. Deu as costas para ela e começou a se afastar. Parou antes de passar para a saleta e pensou um pouco. _– Uma rosa nunca será um lírio. Oscar... você não pode renegar seu destino inato..._ – Seu coração batia descompassado no peito. _– Por vinte anos você foi a única em que pensei... Eu te amo!_

A confissão. Oscar nunca havia imaginado. Quem dizer sonhado com algo daquele jeito. Estava surpresa. Crescera com André. Estava sendo terrível ouvir aquilo. Ele sabia tudo o que acontecia, inclusive, sabia que ela se apaixonara por Fersen.

_- Sempre a amei do fundo do meu coração..._ – André abrira seu peito e finalmente lhe mostrara seus sentimentos. Cabisbaixo, sabendo que talvez o destino não os deixasse juntos, ainda mais por conta das diferentes classes sociais, ele a deixou.

Sozinha em seu quarto, ainda com as lagrimas banhando seu rosto, Oscar sentiu-se a pior das criaturas. Teria de pensar muito bem no que fazer. Não iria contar ao pai o que havia acontecido entre os dois naquela noite. André, apesar de tudo, era muito importante para si, mas tinha de tomar uma atitude. Não o queria sofrendo como ela.

- Oh, André! Como eu nunca percebi? – Perguntou-se antes de virar de lado e fechar os olhos pesarosa.

**oOoOoOo**

Após alguns dias em que tivera de aguentar a inumeras perguntas de seu pai, que antes disso já havia questionado André, Oscar finalmente foi chamada para conhecer sua transferência. Fora designada para ser comandante da Companhia B da Milícia Francesa. Deveria iniciar no primeiro dia do mês de abril. A própria rainha, como prometera, tomara todas as providências e deixava claro que se a mulher que bravamente lhe protegera por tantos anos quisesse mudar de comando, bastava lhe informar.

Agradecida, Oscar viu-se com um novo desafio em mãos. A milícia era conhecida por ser desobediente perto da guarda real. Insubordinações sempre existiriam, mas ela já estava acostumada e sabia muito bem como lidar com isso. Ela só não sabia como cuidar de seu coração.

Desde o ocorrido em seu quarto, Oscar vinha evitando estar perto de André. Ao encontrá-lo a sua espera assim que deixara finalmente o comando da guarda nas mãos experientes de Gerodèlle, seu segundo em comando, não conseguiu evitar um olhar frio... decidido. Em poucas palavras dissera tudo. Sobre o novo comando e que ele não precisaria mais a acompanhar. Ali estava findada o que parecia nunca mais ser uma amizade. Ela não guardava rancor do que havia acontecido, mas deixara claro que deveriam esquecer aquela fatidica noite.

**oOoOoOo**

Longe de casa, na propriedade da Normandia, Oscar se pôs a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Novamente se questionou se tudo não teria sido diferente se ainda pensasse ser um homem. Mas quis o destino que ela passasse por tudo aquilo.

Pega novamente pensando em seu amor não correspondido e em André, divagou novamente sobre essa questão. O amor realmente para si tinha vários tipos e definitivamente, o de André por ela era igual ao que ela pensava nutrir por Fersen. Por isso mesmo, Oscar tinha uma ideia da imensa agonia que o amigo de infância passava. Sem perguntar-lhe nada, ou mesmo avisar, ela concluiu que seria melhor para o moreno se eles não se encontrassem tanto. O minimo já seria o suficiente para causar grande dor e talvez até desconforto para ele. O tempo curaria todas as feridas e quem sabe um dia... quem sabe não pudessem voltar a ser como antes.

Assim que assumiu seu posto levou um choque... André estava lá.

**oOoOoOo**

A noite caia sobre Paris. Os tiros de canhão, gritos e barulho de espadas sendo cruzadas haviam cessado. A noite era o único momento em que ambos os lados pareciam dar uma trégua. Passava da meio noite um pouco. Era madrugada do dia 14 de Julho de 1789.

Sentada na frente da igreja onde jazia o corpo de seu único e verdadeiro amor, Oscar ainda não conseguia entender por que o destino estava sendo tão cruel com ela. Por que dar-lhe a felicidade e logo em seguida tirá-la com um estampido de um tiro?

Sua vida parecia se esvair como água que escoa pelos vãos dos dedos. A tristeza sentida era inigualável. Nem mesmo as poucas palavras trocadas com Alain, um dos homens a seu comando na Milícia, tivera o poder de tirar-lhe do torpor. Iria cumprir com seu dever e ajudar ao povo. Sim, Oscar havia decidido junto com seu André tomar partido contrário. E manteria sua palavra quanto a esse decisão. Alain tinha razão, ela precisava mostrar-se para o povo.

Um acesso de tosse. O sangue em seu lenço. Como pudera ter se esquecido? Como deixara sua saúde para o segundo plano? Como um trovão, a voz do bondoso médico, que tratava de toda sua família e a vira crescer, parecia ribombar em sua mente. Se na época da descoberta de sua doença não cogitara ir embora, agora muito menos.

Montando em seu cavalo branco, a loira seguiu a galope. Nem mesmo os soldados do Exército Real conseguiriam barrar seu caminho. Talvez por que já não tivesse mais medo de morrer... quem sabe? Mas o fato é que ela acabou encontrando três homens trajando a farda do guarda real. Não lutou, apenas defendeu-se e, sem seu cavalo branco, que fora abalroado por um dos homens, ela seguiu a pé.

Às margens do rio Sena, uma melodia triste chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Pega de surpresa, Oscar aguentou a chuva fria e torrencial que começou do nada. Correr para quê? Para se esconder? Para quê? Mirando as águas sempre em movimento do caudaloso rio, a lembrança de um dia atrás se apossou de sua mente.

**oOo**

**_13 de julho de 1789 – Um dia antes da queda da Bastilha_**

Os gritos de: 'Liberdade, Igualdade e Fraternidade' – lemas do povo, podiam ser ouvidos por todos os cantos.

Achando muito estranho a quietude em que se encontrava o quartel da Milicia, Oscar foi informada de que a Companhia A marchara para o centro da cidade. Com sua Companhia toda no quartel, a comandante (já apresentando sinais da tuberculose) foi passar a tarde em sua própria residência.

Conseguiu que André a acompanhasse, usando o suberfugio de que já não era mais seguro andar sozinha. Conhecia o problema de visão dele, e até mesmo por isso andava um tanto preocupada. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima deste.

No final daquela tarde, Oscar derramara as primeiras lágrimas por ele. O moreno em um esforço para agradar sua amada, descreveu um quadro totalmente diferente daquele que fora terminado de ser pintado, retratando-a.

_"André, sei que já não pode ver com perfeição, por isso não se esforce! Não queira me agradar."_ – Pensou ao baixar um tanto os olhos transbordando em lágrimas.

Quando pensava em lhe revelar que conhecia seu segredo, o barulho de cascos de cavalos chegando quebrou o silêncio.

Alain e mais alguns homens da milicia lhes traziam ordens do alto posto. – _"A Companhia B da Milicia deverá marchar para Tulheiras, onde deverá cooperar com outros regimentos, e suprimir a onda de tumultos armados!"_ – Pensou a comandate ao memorizar as ordens. Sem ter como recusar, ela mandou que seus homens fossem na frente e que logo André e ela estariam seguindo para o quartel.

**oOo**

A noite caía. O céu estrelado era um convite para sentar e apreciar a beleza das coisas feitas pelo 'Criador', mas Oscar e André não tinham tempo para isso. Fugindo do povo ensandecido, os uniformes azuis chamavam muito a atenção. O que era fonte de orgulho para a loira, agora havia se transformado em um chamariz para os revolucionários.

Em um bosque, escondidos entre as frondosas árvores, André e ela aguardavam por um momento de distração dos homens que estavam muito próximos. Pela primeira vez desde que se conhecia por gente, a loira se deu conta que seu amor por Fersen nunca fora nada mais que simples paixonite, pois, apesar de ter a pulsação acelerada quando estava perto dele, não era o mesmo sentimento que nutria pelo homem ao seu lado. No fundo ela já sabia que era a André Grandier quem sempre amou.

Amava André, tanto que seu peito chegava a doer. Precisava tirá-los dali com segurança. Não queria que seu doce amado se ferisse como já havia acontecido mais cedo. _– Não poderemos ir em frente._ – Comentou ao voltar para junto dele. Estivera até o momento observando a concentração de pessoas que se rebelavam contra os monarcas. _– Vamos ter de contornar._

_- Entendo._ – André respondeu com calma. Confiava nela. A seguiria para qualquer lugar, assim como fazia naquele momento.

O silêncio sendo quebrado apenas pelos grilos. Os cavalos caminhando sem seus mestres sobre suas garupas, o barulho dos cascos reduzidos a leves ruidos de grama sendo amassada.

_- Como está o ferimento em sua cabeça?_ – Quis saber. Ainda estava muito preocupada.

_- Estou bem!_ – Nunca ele diria algo para preocupá-la. Mesmo sentindo-se um tanto atordoado, preferia ficar com o mal estar a falar a verdade. _– Não se preocupe!_ – Pediu. Um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Novo silêncio.

_- Por que esteve escondendo todo esse tempo sobre a real condição do seu olho?_ – Finalmente ela estava lhe questionando sobre ficar cego. _– O doutor Rassone disse que você mal pode ver, não é?_ – Oscar tentava passar naturalidade, quando sentia ganas de voar-lhe no pescoço. André já havia perdido uma vista em uma luta de espadas, não era justo perder a vista que lhe restava.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Na realidade, não conseguia entender como o doutor havia se encontrado com Oscar e lhe contado tudo. Seu silêncio a fez parar e voltar-se para sustentar-lhe o olhar.

_- André... Você deve voltar para a mansão._ – Começou. Preferia tomar aquela decisão sem o consultar, pois não queria vê-lo machucar-se ou perder a vida. _– Não poderei levá-lo quando partirmos para Paris amanhã. _– Suspirou. _– Pedirei para Nani tomar conta de você e irei para o Quartel sozinha._ – Na voz o timbre doce de quem pede e não de quem comanda.

Guiado pelas parcas sombras entre idas e vindas de sua visão, André novamente se manteve calado. Sabia que de nada valeria entrar em desavença com Oscar e, tal e qual a um didicado soldado, ouviu tudo o que seu comandante tinha a dizer.

_- Por favor, faça como eu disse. Não posso deixar que algo aconteça com você._ – Aproximou-se dele e esperou sem ter um rompante de impaciência.

_- Irei com você, Oscar!_ – André finalmente respondeu. _– Como sempre fiz e como sempre farei. Sempre estarei com você._ – Sorriu. – Serei sua sombra e você minha luz que com seus raios, me aquece e domina fazendo de meus dias mais felizes.

_- André..._ – Oscar não imaginava que o amor de seu único amigo fosse tão profundo. Desconfiava devido sua tamanha devoção, mas agora... sentia-se uma tola por ter se apaixonado pelo conde Fersen. _– Eu me apaixonei por Fersen embora soubesse que você me amava. _– Baixou os olhos. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. _– Ainda assim, me apaixonei por ele. Como ainda pode ser capaz de amar alguém como eu?_ – Os olhos rasos de lágrimas. André sempre lhe fora especial. E seu jeito doce, gentil e decidido rompera suas barreiras, mostrando-lhe que podia sim existir apenas um amor. O amor incondicional, verdadeiro e mutuo.

- Amando... – A voz séria. O olhar decidido. _- Sempre... por toda minha vida!_ – As palavras brontando do fundo de seu coração.

Debruçando-se com as mãos espalmadas no peito do amado, Oscar deixou que as lágrimas finalmente viessem a tona. Com o rosto banhado afundou-o no tecido da farda azul e caqui. – _André! André!_ – Pronunciar-lhe o nome várias vezes era com um bálsamo, que aliviava e a deixava livre de qualquer culpa que pudesse sentir. _– Eu... eu e te amo também... Do fundo do meu coração... _– Finalmente o alívio. Algo como se seu coração estivesse se abrindo como um botão de rosa ao desabrochar.

_- Sempre soube disso..._ – André deixou-se levar. Seu coração batendia descompassado no peito. Deslizou uma das mãos para segurar a de sua amada rosa._– Desde há muito tempo. Na verdade, desde que nasci._

Ao escutar o que o amado dizia, Oscar levantou a cabeça para poder sustentar-lhe o olhar.

- Não chore... – Pediu ao reter uma lágrima com a outra mão. – As lágrimas não combinam com você. – Sorriu. Ao perceber as bochechas levemente coradas, adorou poder ainda ver tão doce cena. Guardaria com afinco aquela imagem na memória.

Notando que a loira havia ficado na ponta dos pés, André baixou um pouco a cabeça facilitando assim que os lábios de ambos se tocasssem, agora em um beijo concentido. Enternecido e feliz, o miliciano cingiu-lhe a cintura puxando-a de encontra a seu corpo. Deslizou uma das mãos para a cintura e a outra afundou entre os fios longos.

Os corações batendo em um só compasso. Palavras sussuradas e juras de amor. Lentamente, André deslizou a mão que estrava entre os fios dourados para junto de sua outra mão. Cingiu-lhe totalmente a cintura. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, ele a livrou de seu cinto e da espada. Pegando-a no colo, levou para um local onde pudessem ficar menos à vista de quem passasse pela margem contrária do rio.

- André, seu machucado... – Com a ponta dos dedos calou-a tocando em seus lábios. Foi brindado com olhos brilhantes onde podia ver o amor estampado.

- Não se preocupe, sim? – Pediu ao colocá-la no chão em uma pequena clareira onde a luz cálida e pálida da lua atravessava a folhagem da copa das árvores. A relva fofa seria o confortável local para seu enlace.

André livrou-se de seu cinto, do cape e as armas que portava sem perdê-la de vista. Apesar de tão senhora de seus atos, Oscar parecia envergonhada e até mesmo um tanto preocupada. Aproximou-se novamente dela e acariciou-lhe a lateral do corpo. Gentilmente deslizou para o meio de suas pernas uma dele e flexionou-a. Encontrou a junção das pernas dela quente e regozijou-se ao senti-la estremecer.

- Não... – De olhos arregalados, a comandante deu um passo para trás. Não estava acostumada com aquilo e mesmo já tendo passado de seus vinte e três anos, nunca estivera tão intimamente com um homem. – Tenho medo...

O moreno lhe sorriu confiante. Aproximou-se devagar e beijou-lhe a testa em respeito. – Não tenha medo. Não farei nada que você não queira. – Acariciou-lhe as costas tentando passar tranquilidade e segurança. Nunca a vira daquele jeito, mas achou muito normal. Até mesmo para ela o novo poderia assustar. Também mostrava que apesar de tudo o que era dito, sua querida rosa seria só dele. – Não há o que temer... Confia em mim?

Oscar, que até então tentava assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo, temeu ter soado puritana demais, mas ali não estava qualquer um. Abraçado a si, estava seu querido André. O homem que dali para frente havia escolhido para junto viver. Sorriu ternamente, um sorriso tímido. – Confio em você, meu amor!

Ao escutar as palavras quase murmuradas, o miliciano correu as mãos pela lateral do corpo feminino. Parou com elas sobre as ombreiras e sustentando-lhe o olhar, começou por retirar-lhe o broche com a reluzente pedra vermelha. Espetou-o com cuidado no tecido da casaca e partiu para os botões pequenos e dourados. Sorriu ao vê-la controlando a respiração. O rosto praticamente tomado pela cor rubra. Desejou vê-la daquele jeito mais vezes, mas sabia que talvez fosse a última vez. Não deixou-se abater por seu problema de visão, não por hora. Queria dedicar-se à mulher amada e guardar cada momento juntos, para ter uma boa recordação da primeira vez que a faria sua.

A cada botão aberto, Oscar mordiscava o lábio inferior como se fosse um tique nervoso. Quando as mãos de André passaram para os botões entre o vale de seus seios, arregalou os olhos e com as suas, cobriu as mãos dele. Sem importar-se, o moreno continou o que fazia, deixando que os dedos resvalacem na camisa fina e branca que ela estava usando por baixo. Por fim, a casaca azul foi ao chão.

Com um movimento rápido, mas sem ser brusco (ele não queria assustá-la), puxou a brusa para fora da calça apertada. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, Oscar firmou-as na cintura do amado. Deliciou-se com novos beijos e quando menos esperava, estava nua da cintura para cima. A pele clara, levemente arrepiada, os mamilos eretos e róseos. A visão do paraíso.

André deleitou-se com o que viu. Segurou os braços dela, que inconscientemente ou conscientemente, foram obstruir-lhe a visão. – Não tenha vergonha. – Pediu. – És tão linda! – Esticou a mão e tocou-lhe a lateral do seio. Sentiu o corpo tremulo. Beijou-a sugando-lhe a língua em um legítimo beijo francês.

Entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas, André abaixou-se para livrá-las das longas botas de couro branco. Para não cair, Oscar apoiou-se nos ombros dele e sorriu envergonhada quando ao livrar-lhe o primeiro pé, o moreno beijou-o.

- André...

- Tenha calma, Oscar... – Queria seduzi-la. Prepará-la para o que viria. Ambos mereciam isso.

A outra bota foi rapidamente retirada. Ergueu o corpo e a abraçou novamente. Beijou-a mais uma vez e deslizou as mãos sentindo a maciez da pele. Deixou que as unhas raspassem pela pele de alabastro. Fez o contorno da calça justa do uniforme desde as costas até a frente. Abriu os botões da calça e enquanto espalhava beijos pelo rosto, pescoço, colo e seios da linda loira, baixou-lhe as calças com a roupa íntima. Deu alguns passos para trás a fim de admirar tão rara beleza. A luz da lua pareceu brilhar mais para que ele pudesse deleitar-se com tão maravilhosa visão. Ela baixou os olhos evitando olhá-lo, mas não cobriu-se.

- Não, minha querida... – Pediu ao aproximar-se novamente. Com uma das mãos ergueu-lhe o queixo fazendo com que ela voltasse a mirá-lo. – Você é linda! – Murmurou. Afastou-lhe o cabelo e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tocou-lhe os seios em delicada carícia. Sorriu ao escutá-la arfar.

Afastou-se novamente e começou a retirar as prórprias roupas. Uniu no chão sua casaca a dela. Não queria que o corpo imaculado tocasse a relva úmida pelo sereno diretamente. Tomou-a em seus braços e deliciou-se com o toque dos corpos desnudos. Em seu baixo ventre seu desejo preso pela calça apertada pareceu reclamar em forma de uma dorzinha incômoda. Concentrou-se no que precisava fazer, e deitou-a sobre o local minutos antes preparado.

Deitada, a espera de André, Oscar mordiscou o lábio superior. Mesmo sentindo uma vergonha sem tamanho, pois nunca tinha visto um homem nu apesar dos pesares, não desviou os olhos acompanhando tudo o que o amado fazia. Sentiu uma quentura gostosa tomar conta de seu ser apenas por vê-lo sem camisa. Não entendia por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, pois já tinha vistos outros com o peito desnudo, mas na realidade, nenhum deles era seu querido André. Sentiu a pele aquecer mais ao finalmente poder vê-lo nu. Levou a mão aos lábios ao reparar em uma parte de sua anatomia que nunca havia visto.

Exercendo tão graduada função na Guarda Real, muitas vezes ouvira por acaso alguns relatos sussurrados por seus subordinados. As festinhas que faziam com as moças de vida leviana. Então, sabia perfeitamente que o membro em riste significava o quanto seu amado a desejava. Sentiu-se um tanto poderosa por isso e deixou que um sorriso feliz surgisse em seus lábios.

André aproximou-se e deitou ao seu lado. Passou os braços pelo corpo torneado e a puxou de encontro a si. Palavras não eram necessarias. Bastavam trocarem apenas olhares. Quando ele percebeu que ela não estava mais um tanto insegura, percebeu que aquele seria o momento para ambos.

Espalmou as mãos na cintura esguia e projetou-se para cima dela. Baixou a cabeça e com o lábios capturou os dela iniciando um beijo avassalador. Ainda sem forçar muito sua masculinidade imperiosa, André fincou seus joelhos um de cada lado do corpo menor e lenta e cobiçosamente deslizou as mãos pelos seios, mamilos. Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir o contato da língua quente sobre os seios. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos fartos e escuros. Clamou por ele. Nunca havia sentido nada igual e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, ela queria mais.

- Oscar...

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Boa aluna em tudo que se metia a aprender, a loira tentou imitar os gestos dele. Queria fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que estava sentindo. Puxou-o para si e o beijou. André relaxou o corpo sobre o dela. As mãos que tão bem manejavam armas de fogo e a espada, encaixaram-se nas coxas roliças apertando, beliscando e arranhando-as. Inconscientemente, Oscar afastou um pouco as pernas e fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque mais intimo.

Ao notar o que sua amada fazia, ele deslizou uma das mãos para o centro da feminilidade. Encontrou-a quente e úmida. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Os dois estavam aprendendo juntos, mas assim como ela, ele havia ouvido relatos picantes dos milicianos que também faziam parte da Companhia B.

- Oscar, minha querida, não suporto mais. – Murmurou ao voltar seus olhos para os dela. – Sei que pode doer um pouco, mas não sei se conseguirei parar depois de ter começado.

Com um sorriso feliz, a loira abriu os braços em um convite mudo. Sentiu as pernas sendo separadas e segurou firme nos braços dele. – Eu o quero! – Foi a única coisa que ela proferiu em resposta.

Extasiado, André ajeitou-se de encontro ao ponto sensível e quente e devagar impulsionou o corpo para frente. Sentiu um pouco de resistência, voltou os olhos preocupados para a face da amada. Oscar havia trincado os dentes. – Querida...

- Por favor, André... me faça sua! – Um fio de voz. Oscar sentia como se fosse rasgar ao meio, mas mesmo assim tentou relaxar. Desejava ser dele. Era seu jeito de mostrar que podia ser mulher mesmo tendo sido criada para ser e agir como um homem.

- Está bem... – O moreno concordou. – Mas, então, olhe para mim, minha rosa! – Pediu. Ao que foi atendido prontamente.

Perdidos nos olhos um do outro, o brilho do desejo era intenso. Com um movimento lento, finalmente eles eram um só. O gemido alto o deixou preocupado. Oscar o abraçara fortemente. Mesmo não querendo, lágrimas involuntárias escaparam pelos cantos dos olhos que se fecharam.

- Shh... vai ficar tudo bem. Prometo que a dor vai passar. – Murmurou ao espalhar beijos por todo o rosto amado. Ela abriu os olhos e apenas concordou com a cabeça. André não se moveu, temendo causar-lhe maior desconforto, mas passado um tempo ao sentí-la remexer-se abaixo de si, voltou um pouco os quadris para trás e a penetrou novamente.

Soltando o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões tudo de uma vez, Oscar segurou-se com mais força nos braços do amado. Sentia como se seu corpo estivesse se adaptando e acostumando com a invasão. André fazia os movimentos lentamente para que ela suportasse as investidas e, quando de seus lábios começaram a escapar gemidos mais longos e prazerosos, ele começou a mover-se mais rápido e forte.

- An-dré... pelos céus! – Gemeu ao jogar a cabeça para trás.

- Eu te amo, Oscar! Te amo... – O moreno repetiu várias e várias vezes, para que com isso seu amor nunca fosse suplantado ou esquecido.

A loira sentia seu corpo todo aquecer, uma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo deliciosa, foi se apoderando de todo o seu ser. Com um grito, sentiu todo o corpo tremer e como se fosse golpeada por um raio, contraiu corpo.

Sentindo a pressão sobre seu membro, André deleitou-se com o êxtase atingido por sua amada. Agora que dera-lhe prazer, podia relaxar e atingir seu ápice. Intensificou as estocadas e com um gemido alto, derramou-se nas entranhas quentes e úmidas.

Deixou o corpo tombar lentamente sobre o da amada. Beijo-a lentamente e ficou um pouco ainda unido a ela. Mirou-a feliz assim que foi necessário respirar. Acariciou-lhe o rosto delicado e de feições aristocráticas.

_- André Grandier, quando você está comigo, sinto a vida! Ah! Como quero viver!_ – Ronronou ao afundar o rosto no ombro do amado e abraçá-lo como se aquele fosse o último momento dos dois juntos.

Ele riu, um riso cristalino. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e deixou-a. Sorriu de lado ao escutar o muxoxo feito por ela assim que se viu só. Voltou a deitar ao seu lado. Abraçou-a trazendo para junto de si. Acariciou-lhe as costas. As pernas entrelaçadas, os corpos colados... moldados e em sintonia. Pegou uma mecha de cabelos sedosos, elevou até as narinas e soltou a respiração lentamente. Inalou o cheiro delicioso, o mesmo que sempre adorava sentir quando esta passava próximo a si.

- Uma exímia guerreira... brava, honrada. Me orgulho de tê-la como minha esposa. Uma flor de alto escalão, a mais bela rosa dos jardins de Versalhes. – Filosofou André ao sapecar-lhe um beijo nos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados.

- Ora, meu marido! – Gostou de o chamar daquele jeito. O som de sua voz pronunciando aquela palavra era tão agradável. – Voltamos à questão da rosa. – Gracejou. Recordava-se muito bem da única discussão que tivera com ele.

- Querida... – Riu-se. - Uma rosa é uma rosa, minha doce e angelical esposa! – Murmurou. Os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha causando arrepios pelo corpo da agora mademoseille Grandier. – E você, será sempre a minha rosa por mais que proteste! – Beijou-lhe selando os lábios. Puxou-a mais para junto de si para aquecê-la. Em seus corações já eram marido e mulher tendo como testemunhas a Lua e as estrelas sobe a abóbada negra do céu.

**oOo**

Um acesso de tosse trouxe-a novamente para o presente. O Sena continuava a passar incessantemente a sua frente. As águas escuras sendo 'perfuradas' pelas gotas de chuva. Seria melhor que se fosse.

Debilitada e com um pouco de febre, Oscar caminhou mais um pouco antes de desmaiar em um beco escuro. Quando finalmente acordou, o vozerio da pessoas na rua principal dirgiam-se para um local muito conhecido: a Bastilha. Ali começava uma nova era... um novo destino para os franceses. A esperança de dias melhores. Dia 14 de Junho de 1789, o início da Revolução Francesa. E para a linda comandante, sua paz e tranquilidade, pois à frente dos muros da Bastilha, alvejada por vários disparos, sua agonia foi extinta.

Não pode ver as pessoas que tanto a queriam bem pranteando-a, pois no meio de todo o barulho e da confusão, somente uma coisa lhe importava: belos olhos esverdeados, um sorriso marcante e as mãos de seu amado André a recebendo, para finalmente juntos ficarem como deveria ser desde o principio.

- Oscar... uma rosa é sempre uma rosa...

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no divã:**

_*sentadinha a frente do note, a aquariana loirinha derrama várias lágrimas. Estava emocionada*_

**Máscara da Morte:** Ma che poverina, por que choras?

A fic... o anime em si... Aiii... o amor!

**Máscara da Morte:** _*arqueando as sobrancelhas*_ Está doente? É?

_*voltando os olhos para o canceriano maledeto*_ Eiii... eu sou apenas uma pessoa sensível... emotiva.

**Máscara da Morte:** Uma aquariana às avessas, isso sim! Chorona!

Mask... não começa! _*fazendo cara feia*_ E vai, se não sabe respeitar os outros, vai passear!

**Máscara da Morte:** Ora... Io sei, sim... mas acontece que nunca te vi assim. Mas va benne, Io no parlo più. (eu não falo mais) Ciao! (tchau)

Vai pela sombra! _*fazendo careta*_ Ora, bem... vou agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram, amo esse anime e espero que entendam que em algumas passagens Oscar, apesar de ser mulher, fala como se fosse homem. Ela foi criada assim. :D

Agora... façam uma ficwriter feliz, comentem!

Beijos

Até o próximo surto!

**Theka Tsukishiro **


End file.
